Incubo Chapter 1
by CreamPuff12
Summary: Incubus-A fallen angel turned demon because of its lust for women.Has sexual intercourse with women.The female version of an incubus is the succubus.Repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health,or even Death.


"Mary, let's go." The young brunette called out to her friend as they left the pub after a night of drinking and flirting with the local bachelors.

"Let's take a short-cut through here, Julie." The red-head said as she and her friend headed towards the alley, clumsily tripping over their dresses.

"Wait! I forgot something at the Pub, I'll be right back." said Julie, the blonde that was considered one of the most beautiful women in town.

She zigzagged towards the pub, but was stopped by the most seductive voice she has ever heard in her life.

"Hello, Julie." His voice was enchanting, captivating, but it held this evil in it that was so sinister.

She turned around to see that not only was this stranger's voice seductive, but everything about him was oozing seduction.

The dark night sky complimented his midnight hair that was long and flawless. His light blue eyes held the same sinister evil that his voice had. He stared at her with those eyes as if they could pierce her very soul.

He walked towards her like a predator about to attack his prey. Little did she know that was exactly the case.

As he walked towards her, she found herself doing the same. She was face to face with him. He placed her hair behind her ear and whispered in it,

"Finally…"

"Where's Julie?" Mary wondered as she leaned against a wall.

Being impatient, she walked towards the pub, looking everywhere for her missing friend.

She stopped dead on her tracks as she stared at her friend that was unconscious, who was undressed only covered by her dress that was completely destroyed.

Scared, she walked cautiously towards her until she saw it. Blood. Blood that was strolling down her thigh.

"Sir, there has been another victim to the incubus attacks." The young man who was under the direct order of the Mayor confirmed.

"Another one? How could this be? There's an enchantment in every bedroom in town. It's impossible!" The mayor got up from his chair and looked through his window that showed his beautiful town that has been the main feeding spot for the incubuses.

I leaned against my father's door as I listened to his discussion with his right-hand man. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was looking out the window. This town. This small town that my dad has spend his whole life taking care of is being ruined by demons. Demons that have no soul. No mercy.

I closed my eyes and held the door knob for support as memories started flooding my mind.

That night. Those cold, vicious eyes staring at me as I stared at my mother's dead body.

I walked in my father's office knowing if I saw my father's face and his kind smile that those awful memories would leave me in peace.

"Hello, Miss Jennifer." The young man whose name was David said. David, although looked to be much older, was no more than 3 years older than me. At age 17, the age I am now, my father found him on the streets, with barely clothes to cover him. My father, a kind man as always, took him into his care and ever since then has been living with us and although I looked at him as an older brother, I couldn't help but think how handsome he is. With his blonde hair that went up to his shoulder and his green-amber eyes that could take the very breath from you.

And even though I wasn't sure, I noticed as the years went on and I grew more mature, his eyes held this seduction to them as he looked at me that held no brotherly affection.

"Hello David." I walked past him and headed towards my father.

"Jennifer." My father walked towards to me and enclosed me in a warm hug. I let go him and stared at his eyes that were a dark brown.

"Honey, tonight I don't want you to leave home. Go to sleep early."

"Another attack?"

"Actually two." I turned to look at David as he started to explain the latest incubus attacks.

"Last night Julie and Mary were attacked. Julie was in to much shock to talk, but Mary told us how she was waiting for Julie that had gone back to get something at the local pub, but when she was taking to long, she went to look for her and found her unconscious on the ground. After that she was attacked and from the description she gave us it's the same incubus that has been reeking havoc in town."

"So now we know that the incubus doesn't care whether it's a bed or the very floor as long as it gets what it wants." my father brutally said.

He turned back towards the window as if he was searching for the incubus in the crowd of people and carriages.

"David, let it be known throughout the town that no one is allowed to be after sunset walking through town and if anyone has any problems with that, bring them to me."

"Yes, sir."

I watched through my bedroom window the messenger that was hired by my father, nail a paper to each door stating the law that has been passed.

I lowered my curtains, leaving barely any light in my room. I got into my bed and covered myself with my white, silk sheets as I closed my eyes, wanting to fall immediately in a deep sleep.

As I was just seconds away from falling asleep, my bedroom door silently started opening.

I couldn't see who was entering my room since my back was facing the door, but as the footsteps started coming closer, I sat down on my bed and looked towards the person.

Green-Amber eyes. David.

"Da-" His passionate kiss cut me off before I could ask him what he was doing, but taking the kiss in consideration, I already knew.

His kiss was so fierce, so passionate like he had been wanting this for a long time. His tongue swept mine and as our kiss deepened, I found him on top of me.

Although my kiss said otherwise, I didn't want this. I didn't want to be taken so forcibly. I tried to push away, but he kept me there. Kept me in that kiss.

He finally let go of that kiss and as I was about to scream for help, he put his hand over my mouth as if knowing what I would do.

"Shhh…" He whispered. He kept his hand placed on my mouth as he started to unbutton my nightgown with his other hand. The look in his eyes as he unbuttoned it showed nothing but evil. I struggled to get free from him but his grip was to tight.

He started giving me kisses on my chin then started working his way up again until a sudden voice broke his concentration.

"Looks like someone beat me to it."

We both turned around to see the man who had said those words. His eyes. His blue eyes. No…They couldn't be…

"Who are you?" David got off me and stood like he was readied for battle. I took this has a chance to start buttoning up my nightgown, but just as I was left with three more buttons that would close up my nightgown, he grabbed my hand.

Those eyes…

"Hmmm, you smell delicious."

"Don't touch her!" David ran towards him, but with one fluent movement he sliced David's throat. David fell to his knees as blood left his throat and traveled down his clothes, then he fell down the floor.

I stared at David. His dead body right in front of me. I slowly looked up at the eyes that wouldn't stop looking up at me.

Those cold, blue, merciless eyes could not have been of a human.

"Wh-What are you?" I shivered. Those eyes? Where have I seen them?

"Mhmm…You smell just like her…"

I watched in terror as he started to feel my leg until he was almost at the most delicate part of my body.

"Jennifer?" I looked towards the door recognizing my father's voice.

"How I hate interruptions…" The door opened and there was my father with his shotgun.

"Get away from my daughter!" He pointed the gun at the man, but even he knew that it wouldn't hurt him at all.

The man didn't even turn around, all he did was stare at me. Then, as quick as lightning he was behind my father.

"How did you…" My father started shaking as the man's nails grew longer and sharper and he held it against his throat.

"I really do hate interruptions…" I watched him getting ready to kill my father and without thinking,

"No!," I ran towards him and placed my hand on top of this man's hand that was so cold and for some reason it felt lonely to me like it needed a hand to make it feel warm…but no. He's a monster that was going my father, "I'll do anything you say…just please don't kill my father."

"Jennifer…don't.." My father said as tears went down his cheeks.

"It's okay." I smiled a smile that would probably look like the most genuine smile, but to me it was the most saddest smile I ever smiled.

"Fine…"

One second I was staring at my dad's brown eyes that showed fear, sweat running down his face, and a man so beautiful that it brought fear to me. But now I was staring not only at one beautiful man, but dozens of them. Looking at one thing. Me.


End file.
